Whilst a wide range of table lamps are known, those which have an adjustment to enable the position of the light bulb to be varied to suit the user tend to be of the type where a pair of arms are hinged to one another. Thus, by hinging these arms relative one another and a suitable base, the light can be positioned as required by a user to give the desired illumination.
It is an object to the present invention to provide a table lamp where its adjustment is made in a different way by swivelling a number of parts of the support relative one another.